warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Kittypet`s Life
Alligances ThunderClan Leader Eclipsestar- Blue gray she cat Deputy Mintclaw- Black she cat Medicine cat Seafeather- Gray she cat Warriors Pinefur- Black tom Ivyclaw- White she cat Cloudwish- White tom Stormflame- Gray and flame colored tom Forestwhisker- Tortiseshell she cat Nightfang- Black tom Tawnynose- Tortiseshell she cat Rosesky- Tortiseshell she cat Circlefang- White tom Lightstorm- Yellow she cat Apprentices Icepaw- White she cat Treepaw- Ginger and white she cat Brightpaw- White she cat Queens Mapleleaf- Tortiseshell she cat Treeflare- Ginger and white she cat Mintleaf- Black she cat Kits Tinykit- Black tom kit Littlekit- Tom kit that looks like Longtail Flashkit- Flame colored she kit Sunkit- Yellow she kit Prolouge A she cat carried her kit through the forest. She tiredly set it down in the dirt. "Find cats." she said. With that, she ran away. The tiny kit walked into a huge white tom. Chapter 1 "That hunting patrol better be back soon." mewed Flashkit. "Why?" asked Mapleleaf, her mother. "Because I want fresh kill!" she replied. "I`ll get you some." mewed Mapleleaf. "I want Tawnynose to give me some!" mewed Flashkit. Mapleleaf walked away. Circlefang came into the nursery. "Tawnynose will be here soon." he meowed. Flashkit grunted. Tawnynose, Lightstorm, and Cloudwish soon returned. "Tawnynose?" mewed Mapleleaf. "Yes?" replied Tawnynose. "Flashkit wants you to give her fresh kill." meowed Mapleleaf. Tawnynose walked into the nursery. She set down fresh kill by Flashkit. "Here you go." she mewed and walked away. Flashkit ate it. "Happy now?" mewed Mapleleaf. "Yes." mewed Flashkit. Mapleleaf started to laugh. What`s wrong with her? thought Flashkit. Flashkit turned around to see Circlefang, her dad. Eclipsestar was on the Highrock. "What`s wrong!?" yowled Flashkit. Cats poked their heads into the nursery. "Uh-oh..." mewed Flashkit. "Its okay." meowed Mapleleaf. "That was just, unexpected." she mewed. Icepaw was in the apprentices` den, getting ready to train. Flashkit tumbled out of the nursery. "Go away!" meowed Nightfang. "Your being disloyal!" mewed Flashkit. Mapleleaf must have heard it, she rushed out of the nursery with Treeflare and Mintleaf. "How dare you say that to your Clan!" meowed Mintleaf. The queens showed their sharp claws. "Stop." said Nightfang. "If you do that again..." Mapleleaf`s voice trailed off. She went back in the nursery. "Come on, Flashkit." she mewed. Flashkit tumbled back into the nursery. Chapter 2 Flashkit hissed at Nightfang. "Take it easy." he meowed. "Never!" mewed Flashkit. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!" meowed Eclipsestar. Cats gathered beneath the Highrock. "Flashkit, Sunkit, Tinykit, Littlekit, step forward!" she meowed. The 4 cats stepped forward. "You are now Littlepaw." she mewed to Littlekit. "You are now Flashpaw." she mewed to Flashkit. "You are now Sunpaw." she mewed to Sunkit. "And you are now Tinypaw." she mewed to Tinykit. "Sunpaw, your mentor is Lightstorm." she meowed. Lightstorm touched her nose to Sunkit`s. "Flashpaw, your mentor is Rosesky." she meowed. Rosesky touched her nose to Flashpaw`s. "Littlekit, yours is Mintclaw." meowed Eclipsestar. They touched noses. "Tinypaw, yours is Forestwhisker." she meowed. They touched noses too. "Dismiss." mewed Eclipsestar. The cats scattered. Forestwhisker and Tinypaw went out to train. "Ok, Tinypaw?" she meowed. "Yes?" mewed Tinypaw. "See that vole?" mewed Forestwhisker. "Yeah." replied Tinypaw. "Pounce on it!" meowed Forestwhisker. Tinypaw sprang off the ground. He leaped on the vole. With a swift bite, he killed it. "Great job!" mewed Forestwhisker. "Thanks." meowed Tinypaw. Meanwhile, Flashpaw trained with Rosesky. "Leap at me!" meowed Rosesky. "Whatever you say!" mewed Flashpaw. Flashpaw leaped at Rosesky. Rosesky dodged. "Hey! You said leap at me!" Flashpaw meowed. "Its training." breathed Rosesky. Flashpaw continued to train. Chapter 3 Seafeather walked into her den. "Ahhh.." she purred. "I have this time to myself!" she mewed. Flashpaw padded past her den. "The sweet scent of herbs." mumbled Seafeather. She started to relax. "KITS!!! KITS!!!" a cat yowled. Seafeather rushed out of her den. She found a cat with kits coming out of her. "Tawnynose!" she yowled. Flashpaw peeked out of the apprentices` den. "Tawnynose!" she squealed. Cats gathered around Tawnynose. Tawnynose lay still, breathing shallowly. "Don`t go.." mewed Flashpaw in sadness. "I won`t.." said Tawnynose. Tawnynose passed out. "Is she ok?" asked Flashpaw. "She`ll be fine." mewed Seafeather. Tawnynose lay with her eyes closed. i hope Seafeather is right thought Flashpaw. Icepaw yawned. "This is boring." she mewed. "I don`t care! I just hope Tawnynose is all right!" she meowed. "Fine, fine." mewed Icepaw. Flashpaw paced. "What can I do?" she mewed to herself. Tawnynose sat in her den, still. "She`s almost dead." reported Seafeather. "No!" mewed Flashpaw. Eclipsestar jumped off the Highrock. "What`s wrong?" she meowed. "Its Tawnynose." mewed Flashpaw sadly. "Its time for Icepaw, Treepaw, and Brightpaw to become warriors." she mewed. The apprentices must have heard her, they came running up to the Highrock. "Icepaw." mewed Eclipsestar. "Yes?" replied Icepaw. "Do you promise to fight for and protect this Clan even at the cost of your life?" she mewed. "I do." mewed Icepaw. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Icepelt." she mewed. Treepaw was named Treestep, and Brightpaw Brightfoot. "Dismiss." she mewed. Chapter 4 Treestep settled in her new den, relaxing. "No more training." she breathed. Rosesky looked at her. "What`s wrong with training?" she asked. "Its boring." meowed Treestep. "Boring!?" mewed Rosesky loudly. "Sorry." mewed Treestep quietly. Seafeather came into her den. "Flashpaw, Tawnynose is dead." she reported. "NO!!!" Flashpaw mewed. Tears wetted her eyes. "You said she would be fine!" mewed Flashpaw sadly. "I`m sorry." Seafeather mewed. Flashpaw could see the look of sadness in her eyes. Welcome to StarClan, Tawnynose. thought Flashpaw sadly. "What`s wrong?" mewed Littlepaw. Flashpaw was so sad she couldn`t speak. That night Flashpaw was awake for Tawnynose`s vigil. "Tawnynose, I love you." she mewed softly. Tawnynose`s spirit seemed to say: "I love you too." Flashpaw mewed in sadness. The next morning, Flashpaw offered to help bury Tawnynose. "I wish she were alive." Flashpaw mewed to Mapleleaf. "Me too." meowed Mapleleaf. Rosesky walked around the camp. "Hey, Flashpaw." she meowed. "What?" mewed Flashpaw. "I had a dream last night." mewed Rosesky. "What was it?" mewed Flashpaw. "Tawnynose wants you to name the kits!" meowed Rosesky excitedly. "Ok." mewed Flashpaw. "This one Shinekit." she meowed. "This one Joltkit." she mewed. "And this one Waterkit." meowed Flashpaw. "Good names." mewed Rosesky. "Thanks." mewed Flashpaw. Chapter 5 Shinekit took her first steps. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!" yowled Eclipsestar. "Flashpaw, Littlepaw, Sunpaw, Tinypaw, step forward!" meowed Eclipsestar. "Flashpaw." mewed Eclipsestar. "What?" meowed Flashpaw. "Do you promise to fight for and protect this Clan even at the cost of your life?" mewed Eclipsestar. "I do." mewed Flashpaw. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Flashtail." meowed Eclipsestar. Littlepaw was Littlestep, Tinypaw was Tinywhisker, Sunpaw was Sunstorm. "Dismiss." mewed Eclipsestar. Flashtail walked into the warriors` den. "Hi." mewed Treestep. "Hi." meowed Flashtail. "What are the kits` names?" mewed Treestep. "Shinekit, Waterkit and Joltkit." mewed Flashtail. Treestep started to sleep. Mapleleaf walked into the warriors` den. "Hi." she meowed. "Hi." mewed Flahtail. She was going to sleep. "Flashtail, Flashtail." two cats whispered. Flashtail woke up, startled. Treestep and Rosesky stood over her. "Ecipsestar is dead." meowed Treestep. Eclipsestar`s starry body stood over them. "I am sorry." she meowed. Mintclaw was looking over the Clan. "I wish you could live." mewed Flashtail. "I`m going to the Moonstone." mewed Mintclaw. Chapter 6 "Ok." mewed Flashtail. Flashtail closed her eyes. "Flashtail!" mewed a cat. "Tawnynose!" meowed Flashtail. "You have to sit vigil for Eclipsestar." mewed Tawnynose. "Ok." meowed Flashtail. Flashtail took a nice spot in the grass. "I wonder where you are," mewed Flshtail to the stars. Treestep looked at Flashtail, confused. Waterkit wandered over. "Flashtail?"she mewed. "Yes?" meowed Flashtail sadly. "Why are you not sleeping?" she mewed. "I`m sitting vigil." she meowed. The next morning, Eclipsestar was buried. Mintclaw set off to the Moonstone. "Bye!" mewed Flashtail. Mintclaw walked out of the camp. Why is there so many deaths? thought Flashtail. "Did you sit vigil?" mewed Treestep to Flashtail. "Yeah." she mewed. "Sit vigil for Eclipsestar?!" mewed Treestep surprised. "What about it?" hissed Flashtail. "She was once a Kittypet!" meowed Treestep. "So what?" meowed Flashtail. Treestep pounced on her, she dodged. Flashtail bit Treestep, right in the neck! "Help!" coughed Treestep. "Then get loyal!" hissed Flashtail and she walked away. Brightfoot came out of the warriors` den and yawned, Icepelt soon after her. "None of you guys sat vigil!?" meowed Flashtail. "That`s right." meowed Treestep. "Dark Forest cats!" hissed Flashtail. Treestep lunged at Flashtail, but Flashtail dodged again. "Stop that!" meowed Rosesky. Waterkit tumbled over to the fresh kill pile. "Joltkit!" she mewed. "What?" mewed Joltkit. "Get the kittypet intruder!"she mewed. Joltkit leaped on Shinekit. "Help!" she mewed playfully. Chapter 7 "No kittypet`s allowed!" mewed Joltkit. "Stop, stop." meowed Flashtail. "You need to look your best for the apprentice ceremony!" she meowed. "I wonder if the apprentice ceremony will be today." mewed Mapleleaf. "The journey is very dangerous from here." meowed Flashtail. "Of course it is!" yowled Treestep. "StarClan, don`t be so mean." mewed Rosesky. "I was doing like a wild cat does, Eclipsestar the kittypet just softened you up!" she retorted. Icepelt stepped in. "Treestep." she mewed. "What!?" she meowed in anger. "I meant to sit vigil." she mewed. "You.." her voice trailed off. "Get loyal!" meowed Flashtail and Icepelt toghether. Treestep walked into her den. "Kittypets." she mumbled. Flashtail walked to the fresh kill pile. Mapleleaf probably will die next. she thought. Mapleleaf padded up to her. "I`m having a second litter." she mewed. "Why!?" asked Flashtail in surprise. "Circlefang has died, I got a new mate." she meowed. "There`s been so many deaths lately!" meowed Flashtail, amused. Treestep walked over. "Oh precious Eclipsekitty!" Treestep meowed rudely. Flashtail hissed. "I`ll be right back." meowed Flashtail. Mintclaw walked in. "I`m now Mintstar!" she announced. She jumped onto the Highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!" she meowed. "Shinekit, Joltkit, Waterkit, step forward!" she mewed. They leaped onto the Highrock. "Joltkit, you are now Joltpaw." she meowed. Shinekit was Shinepaw, and Waterkit was Waterpaw. "Waterkit, you mentor is Cloudwish." she meowed. They touched noses. Shinekit`s was Stormflame, and Joltkit`s was Littlestep. "Dismiss." mewed Mintstar. Cats scattered, chattering. Chapter 8 Rosesky walked into the clearing, finding kits. "Mapleleaf!" yowled Rosesky. "I`m fine." mewed Mapleleaf. "Phew!" meowed Rosesky. "Their names are Airkit, Glowkit, Leafkit, and Dapplekit." she mewed. The kits went over to meet Rosesky. "Hi." mewed Airkit. "Hi." breathed Rosesky. Flashtail walked in. "Airkit, this is Rosesky." she meowed. Shinepaw was training. "Shinepaw?" mewed Stormflame. "Yes?" mewed Shinepaw. "Were hunting today." he announced. " A vole." mumbled Shinepaw. Shinepaw looked forward. "But there`s nothing!" she mewed. "Yes there is." meowed Stormflame. They padded farther into the woods. "See that thrush?" mewed Stormflame. "Yeah." mewed Shinepaw. "Pounce on it!" meowed Stormflame. Shinepaw did as she was told. With a swift bite, she killed it. "There." mewed Shinepaw. "Now bury it." meowed Stormflame. Shinepaw dug a hole, she buried it. "There." meowed Shinepaw. "Great." meowed Stormflame. Shinepaw completed her training session. "Great job!" meowed Stormflame. "Thanks." mewed Shinepaw. Joltpaw trained with Littlestep. "Were doing battle training." meowed Littlestep. "Great!" mewed Joltpaw exideitly. "What do we do?" mewed Joltpaw. "Surprise!" meowed Littlestep. "Hey!" mewed Joltpaw. Littlestep laughed. Mintstar soon called a Clan meeting. "I`ve chosen a deputy." she meowed. "Our deputy, is Flashtail!" she announced. "That`s a great honer!" meowed Flashtail in surprise. Flashtail walked to the fresh kill pile. "Life." she mewed to herself. She grabbed a vole. Rosesky looked at Flashtail. Chapter 9 "Did you say life?" mewed Rosesky. "Yeah." meowed Flashtail. Rosesky walked away. Shinepaw came over. "Were becoming warriors!" she mewed. "Shinepaw?" meowed Mintstar. "What?" mewed Shinepaw. "Do you promise to fight for and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" she mewed. "I do." meowed Shinepaw. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Shinewhisker." Joltpaw was Joltstep, and Waterpaw was Waterwish. "Dismiss." mewed Mintstar. "Yay!, we have warrior names!" meowed Waterwish. "Don't act like a kit!" mewed Shinewhisker. Forestwhisker padded over. "Congrats!" she mewed. "Thanks." meowed Shinewhisker proudly. Flashtail thought she heard on apprentice ceremony going on. "Its Leafpaw, Glowpaw, Airpaw, and Dapplepaw." she mewed to herself."Dapplepaw, your mentor is Flashtail." mewed Mintstar. Flashtail touched noses with her apprentice. "Leafpaw, I am your mentor." she mewed. They touched noses. "Glowpaw, your mentor is Shinewhisker." she meowed. Shinewhisker touched noses with Glowpaw. "Airpaw, your mentor is Waterwish." she mewed. They touched noses. "Dismiss." mewed Mintstar. Chapter 10 It was the season of Greencough, when it was the warrior ceremony. "Glowpaw, do you promise to fight for and protect this Clan even at the cost of your life?" meowed Mintstar. "i do." mewed Glowpaw. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Glowpelt." Leafpaw was Leafstorm, Dapplepaw was Dapplepool, and Airpaw was Airfoot. "Dismiss." mewed Mintstar. Flashtail walked up onto the Highrock. "Shinewhisker," she mewed. "Yes?" purred Shinewhisker. "Mintstar needs you on a hunting patrol," mewed Flashtail. "Okay." mewed Shinewhisker. She padded off to find the others. A few minutes later, Mintstar was in the Medicine Cat`s den. "What`s wrong?" mewed Flashtail. "I`m dying," mewed Mintstar in a choked voice. "Its taking my 9 lives." she coughed. She closed her eyes, and stopped breathing. Flashtail set off the Moonstone right away. "I`ll come with you." meowed Rosesky. They padded through some thorn bushes. "There`s a cave!" meowed Flashtail. "Its not close, is it?" mewed Rosesky. "Not close at all." mewed Flashtail. They walked down a winding path. "How much longer?" mewed Flashtail. "I don't know." mewed Rosesky. Night came when they were at the cave. They walked inside. "Its dark in here." mewed Flashtail. They reached the Moonstone. Flashtail plunged her head into the cold stone. She woke up on a cliff. "Welcome." mewed a voice. "Who is it!?" called Flashtail. "It is me, Eclipsestar." she mewed. "With this life, I give you adventure." she mewed. Pain shot through Flashtail`s body, Eclipsestar stepped back. Tawnynose stepped forward. "With this life, I give you love." she mewed. Flashtail thought of her being in in the nursery with Mapleleaf. There was no pain for that life. Tawnynose stepped back. A new cat stepped forward. "You may not know me." he mewed. "I don't." meowed Flashtail. "My name, is Blackstep." he mewed. "With this life, I give you courage." he mewed. Pain shot through her. Circlefang stepped forward. "With this life, I give you truth." he mewed. Pain shot through her body, again. A white she cat stepped forward. "My name is Mountainsong," she mewed. "With this life, I give you hope." she mewed. A sleek cat stepped forward. "My name is Blazetail," he mewed. "With this life, I give you strength." he mewed. A brown and white cat stepped forward. "You wont know me." she mewed. "My name is Eeveestar, I come from the times of the newborn Clans." she mewed. "With this life, I give you passion," she mewed, stepping back. Epilouge The last cat stepped forward. "Mintstar!" she mewed. "With this life I give you care," she mewed. Flashtail woke. "I`m now Flashstar," she mewed. Rosesky and Flashstar set off back to camp. Back at camp, Flashstar made her decision. "I`m becoming a Kittypet," she mewed. "What!?" yowled Treestep. "My deputy, Rosesky, will become leader." Flashstar set off to Twolegplace. Category:Hollytuft